La mano derecha
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: La estela de Valentine ha caído a algún lugar en el suelo, mientras su dueño besa a quien ha llamado su mano derecha y alguna parte de sí se pregunta qué pasaría si besara a todos aquellos a quienes ha llamado de la misma manera.


**Título: **La mano derecha

**Cantidad de Palabras: **1.948

**Notas: **Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas Disparejas" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".

_**Disclaimer:**__ Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

* * *

A Maryse Trueblood no le gustaba alardear, pero a veces, en medio de alguna conversación casual, hacía un comentario _accidental_, eran cinco palabras, algo inocentes y quizá egoístas, pero eran sus cinco palabras favoritas: "La mano derecha de Valentine". Como respuesta, recibía miradas de lo que ella consideraba celos, risitas nerviosas o el osado comentario de "Ya sabes que hace Valentine con su mano derecha, ¿no?", que relajaba el ambiente y borraba la tensión.

Valentine observaba los intercambios sin inmutarse, —un par de veces, llegó a aclarar que no era su mano derecha, sino la izquierda—, veía a Maryse alejarse y la seguía. La alcanzaba en un oscuro callejón, en medio de dos casas y ponía su mano en su hombro, murmurando su nombre.

Y Maryse sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina y su corazón una locomotora.

La mano de Valentine, sobre su hombro izquierdo, era tibia y segura. Maryse acortaba el paso, hasta que él quedaba a su lado y caminaban, en silencio. Valentine rompía la quietud hablando de sus recientes progresos, alabando sus habilidades, a lo que Maryse respondía con un involuntario sonrojo y a veces, una propuesta para ir a entrenar.

Valentine sólo aceptó dos veces.

.

Valentine dio una voltereta hacia atrás, cayendo limpiamente sobre sus pies, sin perder el equilibrio, se agachó velozmente evitando el ataque de un hombre lobo, al que enseguida lanzó una daga, que se clavó en la nuca de su víctima. Valentine retrocedió un paso y sintió algo chocar contra su espalda, conservó la calma al distinguir, sin problemas, la larga cabellera negra de Maryse, al frente de la muchacha, otro hombre lobo caía, sin vida, sangre saliendo a borbotones de una herida en su pecho.

Su sangre era roja. Roja igual que la de los cazadores de sombras. Salpicaba de la misma manera y tenía la misma viscosidad. Valentine hizo una mueca de asco y mantuvo su espalda pegada a la de Maryse, los pocos licántropos que quedaban ilesos huyeron, agradeciendo cualquiera que fuera la razón por la cual no fueron perseguidos.

Maryse se escabulló apresuradamente; curioso, Valentine escaneó el grupo, buscándola. Sólo vio a Lucian hablando con un par de jóvenes, a Michael y su _parabatai_, apartados del resto, compartiendo unas palabras en voz rápida. Cuando vio a Maryse volteando por una esquina, la siguió, presa de un impulso que no podía definir y que asoció con la curiosidad.

La encontró sentada en un escalón, fuera del edificio que había sido guarida de una manada de hombres lobo. Se sentó a su lado, observando el brillo de la estela mientras la muchacha dibujaba una runa curativa en su hombro derecho.

—Ah, eres diestra —comentó Valentine, cuando lo que se suponía debía ser una delicada línea, resultó torciéndose.

—Sí, pero eso no es importante —respondió ella, terminó la runa de su hombro y se enfocó en el dorso de su mano, que tenía una cortada profunda.

Valentine Morgenstern era, entre otras cosas, extremadamente curioso. No de una manera enferma y torcida, no; su curiosidad era sólo curiosidad, la necesidad de explorar más allá de la superficie, saber que había más allá de lo que podía ver, oler o sentir. Y Maryse Trueblood le causaba curiosidad. Era callada y reservada, pero más allá de su quietud, se escondía lo que a Valentine le gustaba más: un corazón que rebosaba pasión y fiereza, una mente clara y sólida, que le había permitido permanecer a flote a pesar de las dificultades, una voluntad inquebrantable, una fuerza sin fin.

Y una encantadora torpeza con su mano no-dominante.

—Maryse… —dijo, haciendo uso de un tono afable—, para un momento —. Tal y como esperaba, Maryse no le hizo caso enseguida, así que Valentine optó por otro método: amablemente, le quitó la estela de la mano y la dejó a un lado, luego, en un movimiento ágil y fluido, se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Puedes hacerlo todo, menos usar tu mano izquierda —le dijo y soltó una corta risa; no estaba seguro, pero le dio la impresión que Maryse se sonrojaba—. Pero, como dijiste, no es importante en una batalla.

—No lo es —respondió Maryse, concentrada en la mano izquierda de Valentine tomando la suya y la derecha dibujando una perfecta runa de curación sobre su mano herida. Usualmente, las runas de curación ardían, pero cuando Valentine terminó la que hacía, Maryse sintió un cosquilleo, demasiado leve como para concederle alguna importancia.

A veces, Valentine sentía que el resto del mundo estaba por debajo de él, porque el resto del mundo no entendía, o tal vez no quería entender, porque se encontraban en un estupor de paz temporal, embelesados con lo que creían era la felicidad. No sabían lo que se les acercaba, tampoco sabían que sólo él, —él y los miembros de su Círculo—, eran los únicos despiertos, los únicos a los que la verdad había aplastado en sus diferentes formas y sabores. Los únicos que podían salvarlos de la amenaza. Así era como resumía Maryse el discurso de Valentine, que había escuchado ya varias veces, pero que jamás resultaba agotador ni repetitivo, era, más que nada, impresionante. Escuchar cómo la inflexión de su voz se tornaba más segura y su tono se elevaba más, mientras encontraba las palabras correctas para definir lo que todos sentían y para convencerlos de que sí, él sentía lo mismo y el mundo de los cazadores de sombras también, pero lo ocultaban para guardar las apariencias que creían tan importantes.

La muchacha lo miró, mientras revisaba sus brazos buscando más heridas. Las dos veces que él había aceptado entrenar con ella, habían sido sesiones largas y satisfactorias. Valentine solía permanecer callado, salvo por ciertas instrucciones o consejos que le daba y para ella eso era suficiente; no le importaba compartir con él un rato en silencio, porque eran de los pocos momentos que podía mirarlo sin ser descubierta por alguna de sus amigas, o sin que Lightwood le lanzara una mirada de reproche, o sin que Valentine estuviera concentrado en Jocelyn.

Era un momento que creía iba a atesorar para siempre.

Entonces, sintió sus dedos en su mejilla, apartando un mechón rebelde de su rostro. El movimiento de Valentine parecía tener la intención de examinarla, pero cuando ella se tensó, él la miró fijamente, sus ojos negros escrudiñando en los de ella, atrayéndola, como un imán.

Ese era su momento, y Maryse no quiso hacer otra cosa más que aprovecharlo. Impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante y sólo se detuvo cuando su frente tocó la de él. Valentine no había dejado de mirarla, su mano descansando ahora en la nuca de Maryse, como si quisiese mantenerla en esa posición. Maryse quería dar un paso más, caer en el abismo, aunque fuera unos pocos segundos. No tuvo necesidad de pedir permiso, al escucharlo soltar un fuerte suspiro, inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y acercó sus labios a los de él, lenta y delicadamente.

El primer contacto, es suave, luego, es Valentine quien aumenta la urgencia, al tiempo que sus manos exploran la espalda de Maryse, la derecha se detiene en la parte baja de su espalda, la izquierda en su nuca. Ella decide dejarlas en el cinturón de armas de Valentine, para luego subirlas a su espalda.

Hay lenguas, dientes que chocan, respiraciones aceleradas, manos que se clavan en espalda del otro, cuerpos que se acercan como si quisiesen más, pero que instintivamente se alejan porque al mismo tiempo, no quieren más. La estela de Valentine ha caído a algún lugar en el suelo y allí reposa, mientras su dueño besa a quien ha llamado su mano derecha y alguna parte de sí se pregunta qué pasaría si besara a todos aquellos a quienes ha llamado de la misma manera; otra parte, se pregunta qué diría Jocelyn si lo viera, no es como si a Jocelyn le importara mucho lo que hacía Valentine con su vida, pero si tenía alguna opinión, Valentine siempre quería escucharla.

Cuando la imagen del rojo cabello de la muchacha reemplazó al cabello negro que se deslizaba entre sus dedos, Valentine decidió que era hora de detenerse. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Maryse y la apartó, la joven se demoró en abrir los ojos, para cuando lo hizo tenía un aspecto febril: las mejillas sonrojadas y el pecho subiendo y bajando en respiraciones aceleradas. Ella quiso acercarse de nuevo, mas él no se lo permitió, esbozando su mejor sonrisa:

—Mi querida Maryse —fue lo último que dijo Valentine, antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse. Maryse aguantó la respiración un momento, obligándose a volver a la realidad. Había besado a Valentine. No le había disgustado, pero había sido demasiado rápido y desordenado, ni siquiera se acercaba a las fantasías que habían plagado su cabeza después de las sesiones de entrenamiento. Cuando miró a su derecha y vio la estela del hombre tirada en el piso, sólo pudo recogerla, para después organizar su ropa y cabello apresuradamente y partir sin prisa, hacia Idris, la estela celosamente guardada en uno de sus bolsillos

.

La mañana después de su cumpleaños número veintidós, Alec había tenido que regresar al Instituto para arreglar otra locura de Jace. Había entrado a la habitación de su _parabatai_ y le había dado el regaño "de rutina" y luego había salido, dejando atrás el puchero de su compañero.

Entró a la biblioteca, a esperar a su madre. Maryse aún no había llegado, de manera que el muchacho dio vueltas por la estancia sin ningún objetivo fijo, eventualmente, se concentró en los estantes con libros. Había estudiado muchos de ellos y leyó los títulos en voz baja, recordando los temas a medida que hablaba. Uno de los libros, un ejemplar sobre armas, había sido su favorito, quiso sacarlo para leerlo mientras su madre llegaba y al hacerlo, algo cayó al suelo. Alec dejó el libro a un lado, buscando el objeto, lo encontró al tiempo que Maryse entraba a la biblioteca.

—Una estela —comentó el joven en voz alta y luego notó la presencia de su madre—: ¡Mamá!

—Una estela —repitió Maryse —¿Acaso no es la tuya? —Alec negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su madre, entregándosela, Maryse la examinó un rato y carraspeó, para después depositarla en uno de sus bolsillos. Alec decidió que no debía preguntar más, pero tampoco ignoró el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de su madre, era obvio que sabía a quién pertenecía el objeto.

Quizá Magnus no dudara tanto en preguntar sobre la estela. En realidad, quizá Magnus le dijera que a veces, hay cosas que es mejor dejar así y en ese momento, muy a su pesar, Alec estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Maryse. Alec apartó su mente de la estela en el bolsillo de su madre para responder:

—Mucha —. Y en un par de pasos, alcanzó a su madre, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, ella tomó su mano y empezó a hablar, despacio, pero sin una pizca de inseguridad. Le habló de Idris y del viaje que harían en un par de días, del regalo de cumpleaños de Robert que no había podido entregarle antes, de Isabelle, del nuevo gato que rondaba por allí y que ella quería llamar _Catedral_, en memoria a _Iglesia_, aunque sabía que era un nombre tonto; también le habló de la propuesta de Jace de tener un perro o conejos como mascotas, porque todos los institutos tenían gatos y él quería ser original. Enfrascado en la charla con su madre, Alec muy pronto olvidó el tema de la estela.

De alguna manera, Magnus averiguaría más tarde que el propietario de la estela había sido Valentine.

* * *

_Otras notas: _- En algún momento del futuro quiero escribir algo con Michael y Robert, no sé porqué no lo hice antes ¬¬

- Sí, _Catedral, _es de esas ideas que llegan de repente y no se van. Eso y también que me preguntó si habrá algún cazador de sombras que tenga un perro o alguna mascota rara. _  
_

- ¿Qué hará Valentine con su mano derecha? Lo siento por esa broma tan adolescente, quiero pensar que fue Michael el que la hizo, en un caso extremo, quizá Luke... Perdón, Lucian, no olviden que en ese momento él era Lucian.


End file.
